I Don't Want You Kissing Me
by Pikadaj
Summary: Kai doesn't want Tala kissing him, but Tala can not hold himself. How will he camoflage his kisses? That is… If he will even bother with them anymore
1. Chapter 1

**Kai's POV: **

I feel arms sneak around my waist.

"Hey Gorgeous." Some one purrs in my ear.

"Hey, Tala." I say with a sigh.

I feel his head lower to my right shoulder as he kisses it gently. I let out yet another sigh.

"Tala… You know I don't want you kissing me…" I mumble. "What if grandfather sees us?"

"Hmmm… To hell with your grandfather." You say with a grin as you turn me around.

I role my eyes. You can be so childish at times. But I guess that's a part of your charm… But either way… I don't want you kissing me…

**Tala's POV:**

I don't know what has gotten you so worked up. Your grandfather is heavy and the floor creaks. We will hear him. But I will respect your wishes… I will not kiss you… Though I can not promise you anything…

You are to sweet, I can not stay away. You are to delicious, I want to taste you every minute, every day. But I guess I will have to wait until tonight.

I slowly lower my face to yours. You look up. You look so innocent like that… I make sure my eyelashes brush against yours. I feel a fluttering sensation, matching the one in my heart. You can not say no to the butterfly kiss, can you?

**Kai's POV:**

I pull my head away a bit and rub my nose against yours. You are so good. You know I can not say no to you. But you really have to wait until tonight… Tonight… We will be all alone… All the servants will be gone, and so will my grandfather. With neighbours over three miles away, no one will be able to hear us. We will be save then…

You are my master, I am your slave… Do with me whatever you wish… But wait until tonight…

_How was that for a start?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I don't want you kissing me  
**Authoress:** Darka- Chan  
**Summary:** Kai doesn't want Tala kissing him, but Tala can not hold himself. How will he camoflage his kisses? That is… If he will even bother with them anymore

**REVIEWS:  
Wind Archer **I hope I did  
**Little-Purple-Phoenix **No one shot here, several people would have my head if it was XD  
**goth-in-purple **Uh-huh  
**Rejiita** Duh  
**catseyes77** Awww, I'm so grad you like it! n.n  
**Lena** Hentai o.o;; And you still have to show me the skirt!  
**Dragons04 **Nope, not this time XD And I put them in the mansion, but I guess I forgot to put that it n.n;;  
**Hiei-Is-Mine** Ahaha. What would you rather have? KaixRei?  
**BD** Thanks n.n  
**kitsune** Aren't you all :grin:  
**M.S.K** Thanks! n.n  
**Moonlight Kitten** And as original as always :grin: thanks n.n  
**lisa** Oki n.n  
**ray-is-sexy** Probably, yeah  
**Hikata** I'll try ;)  
**devil's child** Thanks! ;)!  
**Wolftag** Hope you're not disappointed:o  
**Jani Rieme** Chill, hun. You should know by now that I'm lazy XD  
**Atem's Queen of The Nile** Seeing that there aren't a lot of girls in this show and the ones that are in it are nothing I swear, the creator is a sexist - -" you don't have much of a choice XD

- - -

_The night came slow, but it came.  
__Voltaire left without so much as a goodbye and took the servants with him._

**Tala's POV:**

I thought he'd never leave… I look towards the bed and see Kai sitting on it. I wonder what he's thinking? Will he let me kiss him now?

He looks up at me, and I let out a sad sigh. His eyes are warning me not to. But why? I don't get it! Why doesn't he want me to kiss him? Is he seeing someone else?

I let out another sigh and crawl on the bed so that I am behind him. I wrap my arms around him and gently suck his earlobe. He moans a little and leans into the touch, before obviously changing his mind and moving away.

" Kai?" He just has to notice the hurt in my voice, because I can't mask it.

"I don't know if there are any camera's anywhere…" He whispers.

I growl and let go of him.

"Tala…" He grabs a hold of my sleeve.

I turn to him and see tears sparkling in his eyes.

"No, Kai." I say. "I'm sick of you always finding excuses out of kissing. I can't take it anymore! I think you're cheating on me!"

He gasps, but I ignore it.

**Kai's POV:**

He thinks I'm cheating on him? He can't be serious, right? I mean… I'm not cheating on him! I'm not!

He get's up and walks towards the door, but strangely enough, I can not find my voice to call him back. All I can make are small whimpers. It's so weak…

That's why he's leaving me… I'm to weak…

**Tala's POV:**

I hear the sound he's making, but I refuse to turn back now. I love him, but I doubt if he can say the same. I'm not one of those people that want to fuck when ever they can, or kiss all day long, but Kai and I have been dating for over two months now, and not once has he shown me even a little affection!

Even that pig of his team gets more attention…

I am not the jealous type, but this is low. To low. He can not just expect me to watch how he keeps placing everyone above me!

That he didn't want to tell anyone, that I can understand. That he doesn't want to risk anyone seeing us, that I can understand to. But rejecting me every time I show affection? That I CAN'T understand!

Fuck this. I'm through. I'm out.

- -

_Uh-oh… What did I do this time? Oh well, only one way to find out, ne? ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hahaha… n.n;; After 4 years, I finally present you all… The last chapter which I had planned out since I stared writing the fic? n.n;;;;Please don't hurt me T.T There are more fics with a last chapter all planned out, just waiting for the chapter to be put up. You need me!!! T_T"_Tala eyes his phone as it rings, not making any kind of movement to pick up. Hell, after that fight with Kai, exactly a week ago, how can anyone expect him to be in a talkative mood?He scoffs lightly as the phone keeps ringing, his annoyance growing every second. Really. This just isn't funny anymore. It has been ringing for 7 minutes straight. Just because he kicked out his voicemail, doesn't mean people are too stupid to get a hint, right? … Well. Maybe if it's Tyson, but Tala _highly_ doubts it's him…With a sigh, he finally surrenders and picks up the phone anyway. "Yeeeees." he drawls out slowly, obviously annoyed. Then again, losing to something small, something simple like a phone would annoy anyone, would it not?""TALA! FINALLY YOU PICKED UP!!!" Comes a panicked voice.… So it _is_ Tyson! … Wait. How did he get this number. "How did you get this nu-""NO TIME! NO TIME!" The obnoxious loudmouth interrupts, making a red eyebrow twitch. "KAI NEEDS YOUR HELP!"Blink. Blink. Kai needs help… Kai needs his help… Wait, what!? O.O "What's wrong?" he asks urgently. "KAI GOT KIDNAPPED!"Silence."TALA!?""Do you know where he is?" … Wait. Stupid question. If the other knew where Kai was he'd have called the poli-"YES!"-ce… Or not. "Well?""…WELL WHAT!?"The eyebrow twitches more "Where. Is. He."The moment Tyson gives him the address, Tala tosses down his phone and rushes off to the destination. A hotel. Someone kidnapped _his_ Kai into a hotel!He ignores the woman at the reception as he runs past her at a good speed. Room 314... 316... Yes! Room 318! Not even bothering to think things through, he kicks the door in, storming inside "KAI!!!"Halt. Stop. FREEZE!! His eyes go wide upon seeing the other tied to a chair, clothes gone and silver duck tape covering his lips. out of his stupor, Tala rushes to him removing the tape as fast, yet careful as he can. He is about to interrogate Kai on who did it and what happened, but the small smile the bluenette sends him stops him and the words Kai speaks next makes him practically melt."I've been saving my lips, just for you."- - - "Do you think it worked, Ray?" Max questions the neko-jin, looking up from the shrugs, smiling. "Probably. I doubt Tala could resist that little act, after all.""Yeah. You have no idea how surprised I was when Kai asked us to help with something like… well… that!"Ray laughs "No less then I was, Maxie. No less then I was."- - -

… _Yep. I made you all wait just for that. v.v;;;… Something funny to make up for it~?_**BLOOPER**- 5 Minutes before Tala enters the hotel room-"Roomservi-AAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kai: =.= Drat.

- - -Finally, the courage to update the fic and face the fans is mustered, and what do I get?Document Manager is currently down at the moment. Please come back in a few minutes.

Cruel Irony. v.v;Which lasted several hours v.v;;;


End file.
